


Seeing Beyond The Brass

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinan observes Lwaxana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Beyond The Brass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Guinan considered herself an astute judge of character. This shift, hosting an ambassadorial party in Ten Forward, was testing that theory to the limit. Aliens of all cultures mingled and talked, maneuvering hidden agendas as best they could.

And through it all, Lwaxana Troi moved with the full presence of a marching band, making people notice her and shift in ways that suited the Betazed's moods. Guinan watched, saw the brassy exterior and bold voice turning tides in the negotiations always present in the Federation, and suspected there was far more than showed.

Let others think Lwaxana was a showy distraction, set on meeting her next husband or finding a new adventure. Guinan listened to the way each delegation considered their positions after Lwaxana had spoken with them, and knew the woman had an undeniable power in her charisma.


End file.
